Haku-nii?
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Sakura and Haku are siblings and got seperated during their dad's killing spree. Luckily, Sakura was able to escape and got rescued by the Leaf Village ninja. Wait, people think Sakura is what? Well, this is going to be awkward. Especially once her thought-to-be-dead brother makes an appearance.
1. Prologue

Hello! I was attacked by a plot bunny that really wanted to be written and read by other people, so here you go! Please read my other story A Change in Identity if you really liked this one! If this story is liked enough I'll post the next chapter. If not, I'll discontinue it and take it off.

It'll sound awkward, but the next chapter should clear everything up! Enjoy!

* * *

A child screamed in anguish as their long hair was yanked by someone chasing after them. The child struggled frantically to free them self, but the man's grip was too strong. To save them self, the child took a kunai that was given to them by their older sibling through their locks. The attacker fell to the ground as the child was propelled forward due to the lack of resistance. The child fled as quickly as possible into the dense forest where the glittering snow piled higher and higher. The child finally collapsed into a pile of snow, hiding them from view. Exhausted and bitterly cold, the child succumbed to sleep as the angry villagers led by the previous attacker ran towards the opposite direction where the child lied, frantically searching for the child to rid themselves of it-permanently.

~xXxXxXxX~

"Is the child dead?"

"I wouldn't think so, is it?"

"No, the child is suffering from moderate hypothermia and extreme exhaustion, speeding up the hypothermia, but the child isn't dead."

"Perhaps we should return it to the village."

"No, did you see how desperately they were trying to kill this child? They would only murder the child in cold blood for no reason. Besides, they could view our appearance as a threat seeing as we are enemies."

"Then should we return with the child to our village?"

"I agree. That seems like the safer approach, our village's orphanage can take in another child."

"Very well then, let's move."

"Hai!" The child felt itself get lifted into a pair of arms and the wind whipping across their face as their saviors sprinted away.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

"Dear? Can you wake up please?" a kind voice murmured. The child groaned as they opened their eyes to see a motherly looking nurse.

"You're in the hospital. One of our teams was on a mission when they found you freezing to death and rescued you," she provided. Then, "our village's orphanage is wiling to take you in." The child nodded, content with the fact they weren't going to be sent back to the other village to die.

Finally, "what's your name,dear?"

The child muttered, "Haruno."

"Well, Haruno, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition to someone's family. After all you seem like a very charming young man."

The child blinked. 'Young man?'

The child was a girl.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sorry, it's short and weird, but I felt that it should stop right here. As always, reviews needed. Comments and constructive criticism is fine, but no flames. And a special hello to my A Change in Identity readers!

Japanese:English (just in case)

Hai:Yes


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, my fellow readers! Hope you are doing well! See this idea came to me when I was re-watching Naruto and how Naruto thought Haku was a girl. So, the plot bunny thought what if we change that up and make it so that everybody thought Sakura (Haruno) was a boy? And then decided to find me and maul my face until it produced this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

To keep up appearances Haruno (as she could not remember her first name) dressed as a boy would. Her clothes were loose and as a precaution, she would always wrap her chest as well as the bottom half of her face in bandages. She constantly cut her pink hair, never letting it fall past her shoulders. She had enlisted herself to be a part of the ninja academy for she was determined to follow in the footsteps of her late brother who died in the village riot.

Her female tendencies were surprisingly minimal. She didn't particularly like to go shopping unless it was for necessities. As for liking boys, she didn't like any of them, especially when comparing them to her niisan, not even the last Uchiha, who she heard all the girls were falling for. To fill in her mostly empty days, Haruno would go train in the forest clearing where she found a huge Sakura tree in the middle. After training, she would often lie there to rest before strolling into the village for lunch. Haruno often ran errands for the merchants and she would receive lunch in exchange. Today, she got a tiny package with dango in it in exchange for going to buy more sugar and flour for the merchant. People, most often girls, would occasionally comment on how cute "he" was. She didn't mind after all she was pretending to be a guy.

Today was Haruno's graduation day from the ninja academy. She was finally going to get assigned to a genin team with a jonin sensei. She took her regular seat in the middle of the class as Naruto strolled up to her and waved eagerly. She smiled underneath her bandages and waved back.

* * *

She first met the blond haired knucklehead a few days after joining the academy. She was walking around campus when she saw him sitting alone on a swing under a tree looking longingly at the group of kids playing in the playground. She calmly strolled behind him, then abruptly:

"What are you doing?"

The boy jumped up suddenly from his seat and whipped his head to turn and see who was talking to him.

"Y-you're talking t-to me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

Haruno straightened back up slightly before raising her head to look him in the eye,"I don't see anyone else here."

"B-but!" The boy explained before trailing off, his head turned away from Haruno.

"Go on," Haruno continued.

"No-one e-ever talks to-to me so," he trailed off again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"They-they're afraid of me," he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes,"They say I'm a monster and that I shouldn't have been born."

"People these days," Haruno shook her head. She looked at the teary-eyed boy,"Listen, if it makes you feel better the people in my village thought I was a monster too."

"Really? But, you don't seem like a monster," he questioned.

"And neither do you."

"But everyone says I'm a monster and that's why I don't have any friends."

"I'll be your friend." Haruno offered.

"Really?!" His eyes and smile shone brightly with hope.

"Sure," Haruno smiled softly," Name's Haruno. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto responded cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Haruno ran towards the park nearby, before turning to back, "C'mon!" Naruto smiled widely before chasing after his new friend.

* * *

"Haruno! How are ya?" the blond yelled eagerly at his friend.

"Not much," Haruno replied as she fist bumped her friend. She walked behind the desk to sit in the window seat next to the energetic blond. She sat back leisurely in her seat and sighed. Ah, the many advantages of being a boy. The training was more intense and fulfilling. The jutsu range was wider. Best of all, she didn't have to pretend to be weak to give the guys an ego boost, for Haruno wasn't one to be "delicate" like a girl "should" and have a boy "protect" her.

She was too into her thoughts to notice more people walking into class before a shy voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"G-good morning H-haruno-kun and,um, Nar-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice squeaked higher at the end of her sentence.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried enthusiastically with a glittering smile.

"Good morning Hinata-san," Haruno smiled underneath her bandages.

After witnessing the smiles of the two "boys", Hinata's face dropped and flushed a bright red before she hurried to her seat. After chatting with shortly, Naruto stood up to go to the bathroom.

As class was about to begin, the rest of the students came in. The last boy to arrive sharply opened the tatami door and walked slowly to his seat. Haruno's eye twitched along with that of the rest of the class. 3...2...1-

"KYAAAAA! Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" The fan girl mob suddenly appeared behind at the door. They entered in bunches before finally noticing Haruno as well.

"KYAAAAA! Good Morning to you too, Haruno-kun!" Haruno thought her ears were going to bleed. Suddenly, it grew quiet. Haruno was starting to worried, what happened?

* * *

Wisteria: Any ideas as to what occurred? Leave your answer as a review. A surprise might be in store. ;)

Haruno: Her smile creeps me out...

Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads in agreement.

Japanese: English (just in case)

dango: Japanese dumpling/sweet made from mochiko

genin: low level ninja

jonin: high level ninja

sensei: teacher

justsu: art or technique

-kun: added to the end of a boy's name as a form of endearment

-chan: added to the end of a girl's name as a form of endearment


	3. Chapter 2

Hello fabulous readers! Wisteria here! I decide to update both of my stories on the same day so, I present to you the third installment of Haku-nii?!

Enjoy!

* * *

Where we last left off:

_"KYAAAAA! Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" The fangirl mob suddenly appeared at the door. They entered in bunches before finally noticing Haruno as well._

_"KYAAAAA! Good Morning Haruno-kun!" Haruno thought her ears were going to bleed. Suddenly, it grew quiet. Haruno was starting to worry, what happened?_

The silence was suffocating and the fangirls were all staring into one spot in the class, which was right next to where Haruno was sitting. She slowly turned her head to her side and saw that a seat over Sasuke had sat down.

'Oh, no.' Haruno paled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! Haruno-kun and Sasuke-kun are sitting close to each other!" Haruno shivered, here it comes, "and there's a seat in between them!"

It grew silent again as the girls turned from the seat and started to look at each other. They were silently gazing at each other.

"THAT'S MY SEAT!" The fangirls roared. They then proceeded to fight each other for than one seat. As soon as one was about to sit in the chair, another girl would yank on one of her appendages or hair and pull her back into the fray.

Haruno quivered in her seat along with every other person in the class except for duck-butt who ignored everything in life. Haruno mentally questioned why everything in her life is so crazy. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

You see, Sasuke was your typical moody "dreamboat" as the girls like to put it. He was dark, mysterious, and gorgeous and had a troubled past. The girls all yearned to be that one girl to be the one he opened up to and confessed his undying love to. (A/N: Pfft.) Haruno on the other hand was nearly the exact opposite of Sasuke. She was kind and gentlemanly. She always spoke politely to others regardless of their treatment towards her and always tried to protect everyone. She had pink hair and green eyes, which was an odd coloring in the village. She was the girls' "charming prince from another land". They all wanted "him" to direct "his" attention towards one of them and whisk that girl away to his homeland and make her a hime.

By this time, the girls were still going strong. Naruto had just returned from the restroom and sat in his seat. The girls stopped fighting and started to stare at him, picking the attention of Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked. Haruno sighed, she knew her friend well.

"NARUTO!YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The girls closest to the desk grabbed on to a piece of Naruto's clothing. Naruto squeaked in fear as he was forced into the center of the crowd and beaten to a pulp.

Haruno sighed again as she sat in the desk the girls were vying for and somehow managed to pluck her friend out of the fight. She sat Naruto down in her old seat. She took a deep breath which caught the girls' attention.

"I'm sorry about this, but the seats in this row are all taken. Maybe one of you can sit next to me some other time, 'kay?" Haruno flashed her winning smile at the girls, causing them to flush a bright red. "See, I was trying to save this seat for my friend Naruto."

"Ehhh~h! You're such a good friend Haruno-kun~n!" They all sighed at the "boy's" consideration for his friend.

"Thanks," Haruno smiled politely again. The girls swooned one last time before waving to their two love interests and left to go find their seats, just as Iruka-sensei walked in through the door with a stack of papers.

"Okay class, today I'm going to be splitting you up into your three man genin teams. You'll all meet your sensei after I put you in your teams." He goes through most of the list when,

"Alright now, Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha-" fangirls squeal at the name, "-Haruno Amarante-" bigger fangirl squeals were heard followed by sharp gasps from girls who weren't put into teams and whines from girls that were already put in teams. The two most highly desired males in the academy were in a genin team together, the girl paired up with them would be the luckiest girl in history! "-and Naruto Uzumaki." What?

All of the people in the class were in shock. Some were openly gaping like Naruto and others you could only see in their eyes like Sasuke. "I know you're all surprised that 3 boys are put in a team without a kunoichi, but there was a lack of girls enrolled in the academy this year, so there had to be a team of boys, sorry."

The fangirls all whined in sadness. Haruno could only smirk to herself. 'Oh, if only you knew the truth, Iruka-sensei.'

* * *

How was that? The first part of this story is ovah (over)!OxO Review please!

P.S. 'Amarante' was just a random name I put in the story.

Wisteria: Hmmm...

Haruno: What's wrong Wisteria?

Wisteria: I dunno how long I want to make this story...

Naruto: Make the story super long! *smiles hugely*

Sasuke: Hn, make the story really short. *shoves hands into pockets*

Naruto: *frowns* Grr! No, the story should be long!

Sasuke: *glares* The story should be short!

Wisteria: *looks up at the sky* Hmmm...

Japanese: English (just in case!)

-kun: added to the end of a boy's name as a form of endearment

hime: princess

(-) sensei: teacher

genin: low level ninja

Amarante: 'flower that never dies' or in French just 'flower'

kunoichi: female ninja


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, I feel like such a butt. I can't believe I haven't written anything for weeks. You guys must hate me...I know I would. I just hate the suspense when it comes to waiting for a new chapter in a story, but I got lost in the path of life-wait, no. Classes and homework. That's what stopped me from writing.

Any who, please enjoy the first chapter of the second part of 'Haku-nii?'!

* * *

The genin teams all ended up meeting their sensei. The last ones left were the odd group of "boys" otherwise known as Team 7. Frankly, they were bored waiting for their new teacher. Haruno gazed at her two teammates. Sasuke was so slouched in his seat Haruno wondered if that was even good for his spine, while Naruto was groaning in boredom every few seconds now fully sitting on top of his desk, fidgeting, as if he were trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Haruno couldn't disagree. She was bored right out of her mind too. They have been waiting for over just over 3 hours for their new sensei. Even Iruka-sensei, who normally wouldn't leave before his students, had already left. Naruto suddenly growled in frustration causing Haruno to break from her thoughts. He jumped down from the desk and walked up to the chalkboard in the front of the class and took a dusty eraser. The other two watched him carefully as he walked to the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Haruno asked.

"Our sensei's taking too long. Once he opens this door all the way, he's going to get a nasty surprise!" Naruto said as he wedged the eraser in the door and grinned fox-like.

"How do you know if our sensei's a man? What is it's a woman?" Sasuke asked reluctantly. He didn't really want to talk to the blond idiot, but he was desperate.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sasuke. Either way they're gonna regret being late!" Naruto snickered.

"Stupid, they're a jonin. They won't fall for that." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Oh, yeah! Come say that to my face Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. The two then proceeded to bicker.

Haruno shook her head. Her idiot friend really needs to wise up and the duck-butt needed to relax. She was going to get major headaches during their time together.

Suddenly, the door slid open and the eraser fell on top of a head of silver hair. Sasuke and Haruno looked in shock, while Naruto started grinning like a fool and turned to the dark haired boy, "see! I told you it'd work!"

The man, for sure this time, bent down to pick up the eraser from the floor and placed it back where it belonged. He then turned to look at his new students before speaking.

"My first impression? You're all idiots."

Nerves in each of the younger members of the group twitched. They didn't take too well to being insulted, regardless of who did the insulting.

"Meet me at the top of the tower in 10 minutes." The silver haired jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The group all glared angrily at the spot where the man stood. They then grudgingly walked out of the class to get to the tower. The jonin reappeared in front of the trio.

"Alright, let's start off with a few questions like your names, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies." he said.

"Well, why don't you go first! Since you're our sensei now!" Naruto shouted at their teacher.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Likes, meh. Dislikes, quite a few. Hobbies and dreams,I don't want to tell you.

"You only told us your name!"

"That's the point stupid."

"Grrr! Sasuke!" Naruto waved an angry fist at the Uchiha.

"Let's start with you blondie," Kakashi ignored their verbal fight.

"Okay!"Naruto cheered up at being the first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, especially pork ramen from Ichikaru's! Oh, and Haruno-chan!" Haruno rolled her eyes at the affectionate term, but smiled softly at her friend. "I don't like Sasuke-" the Uchiha scoffed at him, "-or the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training with Haruno and doing pranks. My dream is to be Hokage so people can finally start respecting me and treating me like I'm somebody!"

'Okay, so I have a ramen obsessed toddler as one of the genin I have to train,' Kakashi thought. He then turned towards the dark haired male, "what about you?"

"My name is-(dramatic pause)-Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I hate everything. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My goal-my future is to kill a certain someone..." The other three members of their squad couldn't help the eye roll.

'I also have an emo-drama queen bent on revenge with chicken-butt hair,' Kakashi mused. Finally he turned towards Haruno, "And you?"

"My name is Haruno Amarante. I like to help people in the village and training with Naruto-kun. I don't like dramatic people-"subtle glance at the Uchiha "-or people who endanger others. My hobbies are to help people, read, and train. My goal is to be strong to protect the people I care about."

'And last, but not least, a bleeding-heart kunoichi with vibrant pink hair.' Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then, we are going to get all of you new clothes fit for shinobi. You would all be easy to spy targets if you went out in missions. You two come with me." He spoke to Naruto and Sasuke. He turned towards Haruno, "you are going to have to search for a kunoichi clothing store somewhere in the village 'cause I don't know where one is." The genin seemed confused. Kakashi's eyebrow rose, did they think he would know where one was?

"I'm a boy." Kakashi's eyes widdened and he seemed to nearly choke on his own saliva. He turned rapidly towards the apparently very feminine looking boy. He could have sworn that Haruno was a girl. He turned to look at the two other boys. They nodded in affirmation. Kakashi was shocked. Who was going balance the team out? This was why there was always a kunoichi in a newly formed genin team, to stop the boys from killing each other and to keep appearances up with other villages. If the other rival villages knew that there was a squad of three boys without a girl, they would do the same and then the world will go into chaos with war!

Haruno eyed her new sensei's distress. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned to look at the rosette. " I'll take the role of kunoichi and to keep these two in line."

"You do realize that this means you will have to act and dress like one too."

"I know."

Kakashi had to give him props. The boy had the guts to pretend to be a girl for the sake of his team. He patted the pink-haired ninja's head, before he left with the other two boys.

'Hmm.' Haruno thought as she walked through the streets looking for a kunoichi clothing store. 'This'll be odd. I finally get to look and act like a girl, yet my team will still believe I am a boy...This'll be hilarious.' She smirked as she picked up the pace.

* * *

Ahh, the end of another chapter. I tried to make it slightly longer in compensation. Questions? Comments? Review and I shall try to answer.

Wisteria: Ahhh~ *tears streaming down face*

Haruno: What's wrong?

Wisteria: I'm a terrible authoress, keeping all these people in suspence waiting for the next chapter 'cause I was to busy to write it... *tears run faster*

Haruno:*hesitantly* It's alright Wisteria *pats shoulder awkwardly*

Wisteria:*face plants on desk* My story is terrible too and I haven't even written the new chapter for my other story *turns head and sniffles*

Naruto:Wow, Wisteria-hime is really taking it hard.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto:*glares* You're such a jerk Sasu-teme.

Sasuke: Hn. *leaves*

Haruno and Naruto: *turn to front of screen* please help Wisteria and review...

Japanese:English (just in case!)

genin: low-level ninja

sensei: teacher

jonin/jounin: high-level ninja

-chan: usually placed after a girl's name as a form of endearment

-kun: usually placed after a boy's name as a form of endearment

Amarante: random name; means 'flower that never dies' in Japanse of 'flower' in French

kunoichi: female ninja


	5. Chapter 4

Well, it's been quite a while since I've written and...oh, who am I kidding?! *throws her body to floor* I'm sorry! I beg for forgiveness after not writing for soooooo long! Gah! I feel evil...

Please accept my apology with the next chapter of 'Haku-nii?'...

I OWN NOTHING other than the plot and a few OC's...

* * *

Haruno was walking through the streets trying to find a particular kunoichi clothing store. She finally reaches the store and walks in looking around the brightly lit store at all the different clothes left on display.

An assistant walks up to her. "Ah! Hello, Haru-kun! How can I help you today?" She says smiling. Haruno smiles as well as she met up with the assistant. She ran into the assistant a few times after running some errands for the owner a while back. They ended up becoming fast friends.

"Hello Asami-san. I am here to ask for help in trying to find some clothes that would fit me." Haruno told Asami.

"Oh, are they for a friend?" Asami asked curious.

"Actually, I need them for myself," Haruno said with a blush on her face. "You see, I was placed in a team with two other boys and-"

"-you were chosen to pretend to be the kunoichi, hmm?" Asami concluded. Haruno nodded. "Well, that's awful. I know that the village hasn't had a full team of boys in a long time, but just because you look feminine Haru-kun doesn't mean that you automatically have to be the kunoichi."

"It's fine Asami-san, I don't mind." Haruno said smiling. 'I'm already a girl so it's better that I 'pretend' to be the kunoichi anyways.' She thought.

"If you say so Haru-kun. Now let's see if we can find anything in your size..." Asami said as she pulled Haruno towards a few of the racks closer to the back of the store, much to the relief of Haruno.

Haruno was trying to find something more camouflage-like while Asami thought that since she was 12, it would be expected that she wears something girlish. Many clothes were tried on by Haruno that day along with nods of approval and shakes of the head. After many trials and errors the assistant and ninja managed to come up with several items for Haruno to buy. The two were exhausted and night had already fallen.

"Have a nice evening Haru-kun..." Asami said as she waved to the 'boy' leaving the store before locking up.

"Thank you, Asami-san.." Haruno waved back, struggling to carry the two large bags in her hand.

Haruno walked back to her apartment and sorted all of her clothes. She walked to her closet where she shoved all of her male clothing to the far right of her closet. She then placed all her new girl clothes in the easier-to-reach left side of her closet and plopped on her bed before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she took out a more feminine outfit from her closet and proceeded to the restroom to take a shower and change into her new clothes. After dressing, Haruno combed through her hair and quickly made something to eat before grabbing a long cloak and leaving her house to go to the training field.

Haruno was the second to last to reach the field. She noticed that Naruto's outfit was a bit less-orange. There were more camouflage colors added to his jacket and pants like green and brown. Sasu-butt, as she _lovingly_ nicknamed him, wore all black with the Uchiha crest visible on the clothes. 'Big surprise there' Haruno thought rolling her eyes.

The last member of the team showed up with a casual salute and a 'yo'. He was later shot down with a yell after being late, again.

Kakashi sighed before straightening out of his slouch. "Well, I see that Naruto and Sasuke are all dressed accordingly," he turned his lazy gaze onto the other member of the team,"well, how are you dressed Amarante?"

Haruno blushed several shades of red. She was on good terms with Asami-chan and she was a girl as well, but, but...these clothes! She's just not used to them! She clutched onto her cloak as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Amarante, let's see." Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah, it'll be fine Haru-chan! We won't laugh promise, well no, not really.." Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as Haruno glared at him. Sasu-butt was just being all moody in the background while gazing in Haruno's direction, waiting.

"Ugh, fine! If you laugh I will hit you." Haruno said with a deep glare in the males' direction. She slowly untied the knot that held her cloak together and slowly took the cloak off.

The males' eyes widened as they took in the appearance of their fellow comrade's. The once male shinobi now dressed as a kunoichi.

"Well?" Haruno asked arms crossed in front of her chest.

* * *

EHHHHhhh! Cliffhanger! Oh the suspence! Will they laugh, cry, etc? Review please and feel free to ask any questions or comment.

Wisteria: *sigh*

Naruto: What is it Wisteria-hime-chan?

Wisteria: *turns to Naruto* Please don't call me that.

Naruto: Why not? *surprised*

Wisteria: *tears up* I don't deserve the name Hime! I suck! I can't even keep updating regularly!

Haruno: That's not true...

Naruto: Yeah! Wisteria-hime-chan you got this!

Wisteria: *sobs* I'll try

Haruno & Naruto: Yay! Go Wisteria!

Sasuke: Hn. Review.

Japanese:English (just in case!)

kunoichi: female ninja

-kun: suffix used as a form of endearment usually placed at the end of a boy's name

Asami: means morning beauty

-san: suffix used to show respect like a Ms. Mrs. or Mr.

Amarante: means flower that never dies in Japanese or just flower in French


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm being responsible for once, haha...no, not really...oh, I also changed a few tid-bits on the story description.

Either way please enjoy this chapter of 'Haku-nii?'

* * *

_Previously..._

_The males' eyes widened as they took in the appearance of their fellow comrade. The once male shinobi now dressed as a kunoichi._

_"Well?" Haruno asked arms crossed in front of her chest._

The males couldn't stop gaping like fish at what they saw. Even the high and mighty Uchiha couldn't help the slack in his jaw.

Haruno was dressed in a half-turtleneck shirt with no sleeves that was a forest shade of green. Under the shirt she had a long sleeved turtleneck mesh shirt. She was also wearing an apron skirt with a slit on the sides which were held together by a strip of fabric. To keep things decent, she wore black spandex shorts. Her hair was left loose with her leaf headband secured in place on her forehead. Her kunai and shiruken pouch were also strapped to her right thigh and left hip, respectively.

All in all, she didn't look amazing, like that fabulous 'oh my goodness!' moment. Rather in that outfit she looked so distinctly _feminine_ that her image practically screamed it.

"H-ha-haruno, is that really you?" Naruto asked with a shaking finger raised toward his friend.

"Yeah...why?" Haruno asked, a hand on her hip.

The Uchiha tore his gaze from his teammate with a defiant, "hn." He was a boy for crying out loud! Who cared how cu-girly he looked.

Kakashi coughed as he tried to re-collect his thoughts. "Well, it seems that you have image all taken care of Haruno."

Haruno regained her poker face,"Yes, thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, then, now that you're all dressed a bit more appropriately, we will start off with basic training. I want you all to give me ten laps around Konoha, no cutting corners either." The blond and rosette groaned while the raven glared. "Fine, make it twenty laps and I want you all here by three or you will run another five laps." The genin gulped and sped off to run their laps seeing as they had less than four hours to complete the rounds.

Sasuke finished by one-forty. Naruto came in at two. Haruno the anchor of the team, finished at two-twenty. Kakashi spoke once Haruno made it back to the clearing. "Now we will be doing three sets of push-ups, twenty for each set, cur-ups/sit-ups four sets, thirty for each set. I want half done on the ground and the other half done on a tree branch to help improve your balance and finally pull-ups three sets of ten. Well, get to it!~" He smiled cheerily- fake smiled, "-and if I see that any of you didn't do them you will be punished severely and the whole team will have to do it again for the next week. We will meet here again at four in the morning, don't eat and don't be late." He said as he poofed away.

Yells of rage resounded in the vicinity followed by groans as the genin got to work.

* * *

The team, exhausted, met up at the clearing bright and early. Naruto, as usual, was the last of the young ninja to arrive.

"Hi Haru-chan!" he yelled.

"Hey, Naruto..." Haruno groaned as Naruto's yelling gave her a headache.

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke glared in Naruto's direction.

"Why you!" Naruto glared back. The two then got into another verbal fight, not helping Haruno's headache at all. Their bickering became unbearable and she was already upset that she didn't get to eat. Her anger built until it finally exploded.

"Why don't you both be quiet!" she snarled.

The two boys looked shocked in their teammate's direction. 'He' rarely yelled at anyone. They turned back to glare at each other before huffing and sitting opposite of each other. A few minutes passed before all of their stomachs growled simultaneously and they moaned, hunger pangs starting to set in.

"Grrr! Where is Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Naruto jumped to his feet in anger.

"You wouldn't mean me do you?" Kakashi spoke as he poofed into the clearing.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled and pointed a finger in his face.

"Maa...well I'm here now. Anyway, I'm giving you a test." Kakashi said.

"Man! Not another test! I thought we were ninja already!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. Besides it's simple. All you have to do is take a bell." Kakashi said as he dangled two bells in front of the genin. "The one who can't get a bell from me will be sent back to the academy."

The genin looked among themselves at the announcement. Two of them will continue to be ninja while the other will be sent back to the academy.

"Ready? Begin."

* * *

I have a habit of ending on cliffhangers, heh heh. Sorry, 'bout that. Oh, also I would like to hear people's suggestions as to whether or not I should keep the Japanese to English translation at the bottom of each chapter, so please let me know as a review whether or not I should keep writing them, 'kay thanks!

Wisteria: Wooo! I'm on track!

Naruto and Haruno cheer, Sasuke hn's.

Wisteria: You know what Sasu-butt, what's with your hn's?

Sasuke: Hn.

Wisteria: *throws hands into air* See! This is what I'm talking about! Hn? HN?! That's not even a word! It's just a frikin' sound! Grr! I can't be the only mad about it!

Sasuke: Hn

Wisteria: GRR! I have had it with you Uchiha! You're off the tiny authoress tales! I'm calling 'Tachi. *whistles*

Sasuke: Wait! What?!

A raven lands on Wisteria's arm.

Wisteria: Please contact either 'Tachi or one of his crows and tell him I want him to be on the authoress tales team. His brother just got kicked off.

Sasuke: Hold on! I'm way better than Itachi!

Wisteria: Oh no you ain't! Now get out!*pushes raving Uchiha out of set*

Wisteria: *sighs* Now that that's all taken care of please expect to see 'Tachi on the next chapter. *waves* bye!

Naruto and Haruno: Bye~!

Japanese:English (just in case!)

shinobi: ninja usually male

kunoichi: female ninja

kunai: ninja weapon; a blade that is pointed at the end in a diamond shape with a handle ending with a rounded tip with a hole in the center

shiruken: ninja weapon; a four tipped star with sharpened tips and holes in their center that are thrown at opponents

-sensei: teacher

genin: low ranked ninja

-chan: a form of endearment usually placed at the end of a girl's name


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so I decided that I would just write these early and post them whenever I felt they were ready to be posted, so here's the new chapter!

I received a comment from a reviewer on how this is similar to Hana Kimi or to the Beautiful You and I swear to all of my readers that I have not heard of Hana Kimi at all, much less seen it. So, if it turns out to be like it and this upsets you, I apologize, but this is how my story came out.

I hope you like it! I changed some parts from the original Naruto plot line to fit the story.

* * *

"Ready? Begin."

The three genin jumped into the nearby foliage to hide in the trees and bushes. Kakashi simply stood in the middle of the clearing and pulled out his favorite orange novel and started reading where he previously left off.

"You know, if this takes too long you won't be able to eat lunch," Kakashi taunted. He could hear stomach gurgles among the forest. Seems like they did heed his words. He knew it wouldn't take long for one of them to try to attack him.

Never one to be wrong, Kakashi didn't lift his eyes off the book as Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and started ranting about how he was going to be the best ninja/hokage ever. He then charged at at Kakashi but was easily dodged. Kakashi threw Naruto over his shoulder and the knucklehead landed roughly on the ground. Once he recovered, he tried finding Kakashi who disappeared. Imagine his surprise when he was hit with a thousand years of pain and flew high into the air to land among the trees. The other two shuddered.

Kakashi resumed reading his book waiting for the other two to appear. The next one to attack was the raven haired Uchiha. Kakashi mainly dodged and blocked the hits. However, this one was quicker than the other two and he decided to toss his favorite book high into the air and exchanged a few blows. The genin decided to pull a fast one and formed the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. Startled Kakashi quickly disappeared into the ground. He didn't want to take any chances so to finish this off, he pulled the unsuspecting raven into the ground only letting his head stick out._  
_

"Always expect the unexpected," he sighed before he was suddenly assaulted by a group of Narutos. They held him down, but he easily replaced himself with one of the Narutos and watched them beat each other up. Naruto decided to dispell the clones. As he rubbed some of the sore parts of his neck, he noticed a shining object in the distance. It was one of the bells. He grinned and reached for the solitary bell when he was snagged by a hidden rope, a trap.

"Always expect the unexpected," he uttered again at the dangling Naruto.

Kakashi looked around trying to find his last student. He scanned along the treetops and the nearby bushes. His student was nowhere in sight. He couldn't feel 'his' chakra signature either, impressive, but he could smell the soap that his student liked to use-Daphne, if his memory proves correct.

"C'mon out Haruno, I know you're out there." He taunted.

* * *

Haruno tried to think of a game plan. Kakashi wasn't going to go down easy. She did train daily both in her taijutsu and ninjutsu, but there was only so much you can do with reading the library books and teaching yourself. She thought about asking her teammates about working together, but that flew out the window once the other two attacked Kakashi, so she used the opportunity to watch Kakashi and his fighting style.

'He's smart,' she thought as she watched him pull Sasuke into the ground and confuse Naruto by replacing himself with one of the clones. A sneak attack would have to suffice for now since she was still tired from the training they did yesterday. However, she managed to produce three water clones using some of the water of the stream nearby. She masked her chakra as well as she could by following the directions of the book she read previous to the test.

"C'mon out Haruno, I know you're out there." Shoot! Did she not hide her chakra well enough? Too late now. She has to attack now!

She had a regular shadow clone jump out of their hiding spot and launch kunai at Kakashi. He was expecting an attack and quickly deflected them with his own kunai. He launched the kunai at the clone poofed out of existence.

'Grrr!' She was going to have to go all out if she wanted to have a chance at getting the bells. She jumped out with two of her water clones to engage in taijutsu with Kakashi. The clones had a tiny bit of endurance, but they quickly dissolved. Haruno decided to have her last clone jump out to distract Kakashi as she used the water to spread across his feet. The charging clone was stopped from touching the bells and he punched it only to see it turn to water and rain down on him. He finally saw the real Haruno, but was much to late to stop her from quickly turning the water that coated his limbs into ice and taking the two bells.

"Always expect the unexpected, ne, sensei?" She said as she smirked victoriously.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Please review! The Daphne scent Kakashi smelled to find Haruno is specifically _Daphne bholua _or the 'Jacqueline Postill'. They are flowers with a powerful fragrance that grow during the winter time and are native to the Himalayas and Nepal as well as parts of Vietnam and China, or so I've heard.

Wisteria: Hello and welcome back! As I promised 'Tachi is here with us! Yay! *gestures to Itachi*

Itachi: *bows* Hello it is an honor to meet you all.

Wisteria: *smiles* Thank you for joining us 'Tachi.

Haruno: You're a lot better than Sasuke

Naruto: Yeah!

Itachi: Thank you, and I would like to apologize on behalf of my foolish brother.

Team minus Itachi: Don't worry 'bout it!

Sasuke: *pounds on a window* Let me back! Wisteria! Itachi!

Wisteria: *frowns* Security!

Sasuke: *surrounded* Wait! I belong there! Nooo!

Wisteria and Itachi: *sigh*

Japanese: English (just in case!)

genin: low rank ninja

hokage: leader of the leaf village

jutsu: technique, skill, or ability

chakra: life force; energy that ninja use to perform jutsus, or enhance strenght, etc.

taijutsu: physical technique/physical fighting, martial arts

ninjutsu: elemental attacks that require varying amounts of chakra to be conducted

kunai: ninja weapon; a dagger that is diamond shaped with a handle ending in a ring

ne(?): huh(?)

sensei: teacher


	8. Chapter 7

Hello all my loyal and new readers I hope you enjoy this new chapter from yours truly!

Read and review! ~w~

* * *

Kakashi sighed as the pink haired genin relished in 'his' victory. He cleared his throat to get the other ninja's attention.

"Hmm?" Haruno raised an eyebrow at 'his' sensei.

"Do you mind getting me out of this ice?" Kakashi sarcastically asked his student.

"Oh, right" Haruno said with the smirk stuck on 'his' face as she made the ice melt into the ground. Kakashi shook his hair to get rid of a few drops left in his hair. He then went to find his other two students a smug Haruno trailing behind.

After he dug out Sasuke and untied Naruto they all went to the main clearing. Kakashi sighed again as he watched Haruno sway with alacrity at his success with a small glare from Sasuke and a reluctant smile from Naruto. He could just feel the envy in the air.

Kakashi brushed his hair back only to have it hit his face again. "You all fail."

Gasps of shock and hurt/angry expressions formed on their faces.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I beat you and I managed to get a bell!" Haruno huffed angrily.

"That may be true Haruno, but you're missing the point of this test. The whole point of this test was to teach all of you the meaning of teamwork." Kakashi explained.

"Oh..." Haruno trailed off, but then rebuted, "I wanted to work together, but they went headfirst and attacked you alone!"

"Again, that may be so, but you also did nothing to help them get out of their traps and actually tell them of your plan to work together. In a real mission, you would come back successful and defeat your opponent, but it would cost your teammates their lives." Kakashi spoke with a slight discomfort in his tone.

Haruno turned her head and said nothing. Kakashi took this as a pained agreement, so he continued with his task. "Wait here. Oh, and Naruto-"

"Hmm?" the hyper blond turned his face towards his teacher.

"You get to be tied to the pole since you thought that taking a bell from the ground would have been the easiest way out of this test."

"Awww! But, sensei!"

"No buts, now if the rest of you feed him, I'll make sure you never become ninjas in your entire puny lives,'' He stated with a glare at the other two. He quickly transported to another location.

The raven and pastel haired genin grabbed the two lunch boxes and opened them to start eating the contents. Naruto's stomach growled furiously between the two followed by Naruto moaning in hunger. Their eyes ticked as the groans increased in volume. Naruto was about to let out another whine when he saw Haruno lift 'his' lunchbox up to him.

"Here."

"But, Haru! If I eat some of your lunch you'll get hungry and Kakashi-sensei will make you stop being a ninja!" Naruto cried out.

"For once the idiot is right. What are you thinking Amarante?" Sasuke asked Haruno.

"He's hungry and Kakashi-sensei did say that we have to work as a team, so here. I'm not that hungry anyway," Haruno assured.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me Haru?"

"Mmhmm!" Haruno said showing the two boys 'his' brightest smile. This caused a light shade of red to coat both their cheeks, which worried Haruno.

"Hey are you two alright? You aren't getting sick are you?" Haruno said with a tilt of 'his' head.

"No, we're fine," the two boys said much to quietly.

"M'kay then, here you go Naruto," Haruno said as 'he' held his chopsticks up with some rice in them to feed Naruto, oblivious to the growing shade of red that the knucklehead was sporting. Haruno was also oblivious to the narrowing pair of eyes that were held in their direction.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in many things, but the rose haired boy intrigues him. Previous to their joining in a team, he only heard bits and pieces of the odd boy. How the boy was polite and often ran errands for the villagers and spent his time reading in the library and out training with the idiot.

He had also heard of his kindness and princeliness from some of his fangirls and no, it did not bruise his ego in any way. (A/N: Yes it did XP)

When he heard of himself being paired up with the two, he was flabbergasted at not having a girl in his team, but later thought of it as being better for him since he wouldn't have to deal with a crazed fangirl and the guys, as annoying as they were, probably wouldn't slow him down too much.

Imagine his surprise when he saw the boy wearing clothing meant for kunoichi. The first thought that ran through his head was 'are they sure he's really a guy?'. The boy was so dainty he was sure that the rosette had a twin sister standing in front of them in his stead, but once he spoke that idea went straight out the window.

He blushed at the thought. They were both guys for kami's sake! Arg! He furiously shook his head mentally to derail any thoughts of his teammate. This was quickly resolved when the boy managed to snag the bells from Kakashi while he couldn't even land a hit on him. He was filled with wrath at the boy for taking his spotlight as protege. Yet, those annoying feelings came back when he saw Haruno feed Naruto. The idiot deserved not to eat for his stupid idea, but Haruno was still feeding him. As he tried to finish the remnants of his mean, he couldn't help, but wish that he was the one stuck to the pole and have Haruno feed him with- wait. WHAT! He could feel his face searing with heat. Keep it professional, Sasuke! Besides HE'S A GUY!

Then he could feel ominous clouds loom overhead and the distant crackle of lighting as it struck the ground. All of a sudden his sensei was standing in front of the team. Oh, great here it comes.

"YOU" Kakashi roared.

"Me." Cocky move, Haruno.

"You!...You all pass." He smiled. Ugh, why can't he just-what?

"Huh?" the blond haired idiot asked.

"You all pass. Haruno you fed Naruto even though I told you not to, and I guess since Sasuke didn't stop you he also learned the values of teamwork," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. All of them sported looks of happiness.

"Alright!" Naruto flailed in his tied position as Haruno smiled brightly. Sasuke smirked, completely ignoring Kakashi's jab. Of course they would pass. No one would-could hold back the great Uchiha.

* * *

Yosh! Another chappy done!

Wisteria: Ahhh~

Haruno: *smiles* you seem very relaxed Wisteria-hime

Wisteria: *smiles back* I am

Itachi: Tell us hime, hime, have you received good news?

Wisteria: nope. I'm just content *sighs happily*

The boys and Haruno tilt their heads in slight confusion at Wisteria's good mood.

Naruto: *whispers to the other two* lets just hope her good mood lasts

The other two nod wary of the mood-swing prone authoress.

Japanese: English (just in case)

genin: low ranked ninja

sensei: teacher

kunoichi: female ninja


	9. Chapter 8

Sigh~. Did I ever mention how much I love my reviewers? No? Well then, now you know! I love my reviewers! Yay! A round of applause for all of my reviewers! *clap, clap, clap* Thanks for the love!

¡Gracias tambien a Sara que me escribio en español! Yo soy soltura en español, por eso si alguien me quiere dejar un mensaje en español, ¡por favor hagenlo!

Please post reviews! It doesn't matter what language it is! I appreciate any and all reviews!

And onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Since you all pass, we'll all go on our first mission tomorrow. See ya," Kakashi said as he dissipated out of sight again.

"Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki is now an official ninja! Believe it!" Naruto shouted double fist-ing the sky. "I gotta go tell Iruka-sensei!" The blond raced out of the clearing to find his old teacher and tell him the news.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and walked away to no one knows where.

Haruno smiled happily at her success. She plucked her cloak off the ground and she too left the training field to go back to the library/book store and study up on her jutsu. As she opened the door to the small building, a bell chimed to alert others to her entrance.

"Ah, hello Haruno-kun. Hmm? Why are you dressed as a kunoichi?" the woman at the desk said noticing the clothing 'he' had under his long cloak.

"Ah, Keiko-san, how are you today?" Haruno asked.

"I am well, Haruno-kun. Thank you for your concern over such an eccentric person such as myself," Keiko laughed.

"Not at all Keiko-san," Haruno smiled. "As to the clothing, I was chosen to act as the kunoichi of my team full of male ninja."

"I see, since you are the one that appears the most feminine that role falls to you?" Keiko asked.

"So it would seem, Keiko-san. I apologize, but would like to get reading if I may, Keiko-san." He said bowing to the woman._  
_

"You're always so polite, Haruno-kun. Please don't let me take any more of your time. Do go study." Keiko smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words Keiko-san," Haruno said as he bowed once again and walked towards the ninja section of the library. She strolled through the numerous bookshelves until she found the one that she was looking for: _Ice and Snow Jutsu from the Village Hidden in the Snow_. The book was found when some leaf nin dug through the rubble of a decimated part of the said village during a battle. Therefore many shinobi had taken the book to study on the fighting style of the people hidden in the snow. The book was constantly checked out of the library, so Haruno hardly had a chance to actually read the book. Haruno had an affinity for water, ice&snow being one of the sub-elements included in the water element, along with clouds, steam, and plants, some being more easier to master than others. She jovially took out the book and walked to the counter along with several other books about water jutsu to help her in her studies.

"Ah, finally had a chance to check out the book you wanted, huh, Haruno-kun?" Keiko smiled.

"Yes, thank you Keiko-san," Haruno agreed.

"Well, I hope it helps you in your studies," Keiko said.

"Thank you Keiko-san!" Haruno said as she ran out the door to find a secluded large body of water. Luckily, she managed to find a river farther out hidden in the middle of a forest with a tiny waterfall.

So far, she's learned some handy jutsu like the water clones she used against Kakashi as well as being able to make weapons by solidifying water into ice. The weapons she can currently make out of the ice and water are kunai, shiruken, and her personal favorite, senbon. She was practicing on making a katana, but it ends up looking like a long senbon. She was also starting to get the hang out of making liquid water from the air, but it was still a work in progress since she can only manage to get a handful. The water dragon jutsu and plant manipulation jutsu near the end of the water jutsu books seemed really cool, but she just wasn't ready to conduct them yet.

Currently, Haruno was working on the walking on water deal. To be able to walk on water would be convenient for a water element user such as herself. This was going to require a lot of trial and error...

* * *

After getting thoroughly soaked to the bone by falling into the river multiple times. She successfully managed to walk all the way across the river. The only down side was that when she was about to fall into the river for the sixth time, she had ended up channeling chakra to her arms and made a wave big enough to land on her bag. Her library books were safe thanks to her precautionary measure of placing the books on a higher tree branch than her bag.

Haruno groaned at the thought of having to walk in the village dripping wet. She placed her skirt and over shirt into her bag leaving her with her long sleeve mesh and shorts. She trudged unhappily towards the end of the forest as she reapplied her soaking bandages to the bottom of her face. One reason for her unhappiness is obvious, her clothes were heavy and highly uncomfortable to be in. Also, it was starting to get cold. Her second reason was soon to make itself obvious...

"Ha-haruno-kun?!" Many of the younger population of females, and some males, squeaked or breathed in shock.

"Hey," Haruno said as she pushed her soaping bangs away from the front of her face and raised her gaze to the small crowd. The said crowd gasped and flushed red at Haruno's unintentional smoldering gaze. That and Haruno being totally drenched with the clothes sticking a bit more to her skin. The leanness of her body was more evident to her now higher growing group of fans.

"I'm a bit wet as you can probably see," Haruno said addressing the crowd. "Sorry, but I need to go home to shower and change, goodbye," Haruno said as she walked to her house. Some of the more dirty minded people flushed a vibrant red and passed out while some swooned at Haruno's polite tone even as 'he' seemed quite irritated.

"Bye Haruno-kun!"~~

The next day Haruno awoke to get dressed and eat before running to her team at their meeting grounds by the tiny river. They were going to go on their first mission as a team and she was really excited. Let's see where these next few days will lead her and her team!

* * *

Ugh, I get what people are talking about now. After going back on my story I noticed that there's a LOT of filler. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to add more plot to the story.

Wisteria: I hope I don't disappoint my readers *nervously sways*

Naruto: *grins* It's fine Hime!

Haruno: *laughs* Naruto's right! Don't worry about it Wisteria-hime! I'm sure your readers'll like your new chapter!

Wisteria: *hopeful gaze* really?

Haruno: Of course! Right, Itachi-san?

Itachi: *smiles slightly* Your readers shall appreciate you updating your story

Wisteria: Thanks you guys! *smiles hugely*

Naruto and Haruno grin and Itachi has a tiny smile on his face. They slowly turn to the screen and their expressions become dark and cold.

Haruno and Naruto: *glare* The readers better like the chapter. Hime has struggled so hard to finish this chapter and update.

Itachi: *blizzard gaze* I agree.

Japanese: English (just in case!)

sensei: teacher

jutsu: skill or ability

kunoichi: female ninja

-kun: form of endearment usually put at the end of a boy's name

Keiko: means 'celebrate/respect/open child'

-san: form of respect, like Mr., Mrs., or Ms.

shinobi: ninja

kunai: a ninja weapon; a dagger shaped like a diamond with a handle ending in a ring

shiruken: a ninja weapon; shaped like four pointed star with sharpened ends and a circular hole left in the middle

senbon: a ninja weapon; long and needle-like

chakra: life energy; used by ninja to perform jutsu, needing varying amounts of the physical and spiritual kind of energy

Hime: princess


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the random updates...life just happens.

I've decided to thank the people 'round the world that read my weird and too much filler story. First off the country with the most views...thanks to people of my home country the US! Thanks a lot!

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Haruno never considered herself one to complain. Sure she had her run-ins with terrible situations in life (especially this fiasco with her being a male) and has dealt with them to the best of her abilities. She rarely, if at all, voice issues with whatever life threw at her, but here is where she draws the line.

D-rank missions.

Seriously?! Haruno has dealt with crazy fan-mobs, jealous bullies, and harsh remarks. She even had an angry mob trying to end her life for close to no reason and it wasn't nearly as bad as this! Plucking weeds out of a garden? Walking dogs? Cleaning stuff? This is civilian work! Not work for professional-ninjas-to-be! Ugh!The only good thing that has ever come out of these missions is that she has time to hone her skills and learn new stuff! Which she was already doing in her free time!

That wasn't the worst part though. No, the worst part had to be that they sometimes ended up failing their missions. How? Easy. Naruto and Sasuke. Yes, those two idiots. And yes, she did call Sasuke and idiot, sue her. They were constantly baiting each other over who can do the mission better and were constantly making a mess of things.

Right now, they had 'finished' weeding the garden of a middle-aged woman who started ranting about how another one of the boys' competitions has caused Naruto to pluck the herbs along with the weeds of her garden. Kakashi once again had to apologize to the woman and placate her by having another mission placed for her for someone to replant her garden.

They were on to their other D-rank which was to recapture a cat they could have sworn they had barely caught and returned to the owner the previous day. Luckily, the cat was at its usual hiding spot making for another easy capture. Well, along with Naruto nearly getting his face ripped off. They were reporting back to the Hokage to give the woman her cat back, instantly smothering it with her affection. The cat cried piteously in her grasp as they left. The genin were not to sympathetic to cat from their worst nightmares when the two disappeared.

Iruka, who was seated on the left side of the Hokage picked a sheet from the table and began to read off of it. "Alright, for your next mission you can babysit the Yamabuki twins or-"

"No! No more of this lame stuff! C'mon old man! Can't you give us a better mission? I want to go on a real mission!" Naruto whined at the grandfather figure.

"Naruto! Show more respect!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

"Alright, I guess I can give you a harder mission. This one is a C-rank." The Hokage informed.

"Really? Finally! What is it are we escorting a princess! Or a nobleman? Or-" Naruto rambled, but was cut off.

"Please come in," the Hokage spoke to someone who was opening the door to the room. It revealed a middle aged man who had brown-gray hair his glasses teetering on the edge of his nose. He reeked of alcohol, the source being the sake bottle he carried in his hand.

"You will be escorting this man, Tazuna, to the village hidden in the waves." The Hokage said.

"What?" Tazuna slurred. "These kids are escorting me? If you ask me that shorty with the face is too stupid to do anything."

"Ha, shorty..." Naruto trailed off as he looked to his other two teammates. "Hey! I can so take you on old man! I'm a ninja now!" Naruto yelled after he realized what the man was saying.

"Naruto!" Haruno hissed at her teammate as she smacked the back of his head. He whined as the back of his head swelled with a bump.

"Oww, Haru, that hurt..."

"Er, anyway, " Iruka said getting their attentions again, " your team will leave tomorrow to reach the village as soon as possible. The mission should last you around a week, but an extension is doable."

"Dismissed" the Hokage finished.

They bowed at the Hokage before leaving the building. The genin eagerly left towards their apartments to pack for the trip.

* * *

Haruno never thought that Naruto's mouth would ever end with anything good, but here she was proven wrong as she got her supplies for her bag. She smiled ruefully as she shook her head. She'll have to thank her teammate later.

Haruno had packed a change of clothes and two sleeping bags. She figured she should pack an extra for Tazuna or in case one of her teammates-Naruto-forgot to bring theirs. She put in a few snacks and some soldier pills that she got from Asami-san (A/N: check chapter 4/5) a as precaution. She also put in a medic kit that was significantly larger than one of the regular travel ones. She was more than a hundred percent sure that her team wasn't coming out of the trip unscathed. Whether the boys where being stupid again or something goes wrong, she'll be ready. She had several weapons on the pockets of her pack and in the bags that would be strapped to her limbs, but since she could create weapons out of water, they weren't really a necessity.

Speaking of which, her training was really paying off. She was able to pull water out of the air if it was raining, foggy, or humid. It wasn't much, but even so she had more sources to draw water from than just ponds or rivers.

She placed her pack near the door and climbed into bed, awaiting the next day in which her first day as an official ninja would start.

* * *

As fate would have it, she woke up three hours early, at 5:00 in the morning. Truthfully, she thought that her sensei would be late as always and wouldn't be at the gates at 6:00 like he said. She estimated that he would arrive somewhere around 8 or 9.

She got dressed and decided to make breakfast for her team. She guessed that the other two members of her team haven't yet learned that their sensei wasn't going to be on time for anything in his life. So, to spare their poor souls from starvation she was going to make a meal for them. As soon as she put the food in several lunch boxes, she wrapped them up and took her pack with her to her training field.

She didn't want to get all sweaty before she left on her mission so she decided to practice her jutsu.

Her water weapon making was on key and could instantly turn a ball of water into any sort of throwing weapon. She could also make a decent sized wave which didn't really serve much of a purpose, but who knows. She could also make whirlpools to drag down her enemies. Her pride, however, was her improvised water prison jutsu. Seeing as she couldn't really hold a large amount of water in the air for too long, she tweaked the jutsu a bit. Instead of waiting for her opponent to run out of oxygen, her modified jutsu holds them in the water orb and uses streams of water inside the orb to rush at them in an x-formation. Water would then rush into their lungs before they were let go. An added bonus to the jutsu is that occasionally, the opponent gets disoriented and becomes confused. Her water shield is also impenetrable by any jutsu as long as it wasn't lightning type.

Her ice weapon making was also on key, the water would quickly harden into any shape. She could freeze spears in the air and have them rain down on the field. She was pretty good at freezing tiny bodies of water like a shallow pond or a miniature stream. She practically killed herself to learn the jutsu that allowed her to make wolves out of snow. They were smaller than the average sized wolf and it was only a pack of three. She brushed it off, after all it was a pack and people have to start somewhere. The good thing was that when she makes a pack the wolves were always obedient and quickly establish her as the alpha of their pack and always followed her commands. Hopefully with more training, she could get them into average size or create a pack of 5 or 6. She was also toying with the idea of making snow foxes in reference to her whiskered best friend.

After training for two long hours, she improved slightly in her jutsu and was able to hold her water orb longer as well as make another member to the pack. She finished her last hour by going to see Keiko-san (A/N: look at previous chapter) and Asami-san and the friendly merchants before walking towards the front gates to the village.

"Here we go."

* * *

As always read & review! :)

The authoress' team were gathered in a meeting room and were seated in chairs along a table. At the head of the table was Wisteria, the fic characters along with some unnamed staff.

Wisteria:*clears throat* Alright, we are about half-way through the story people. We need some major plot twists, dramatic climax and an awesome ending! Any ideas?

Naruto: Oh! Oh!

Wisteria: Yes Naruto?

Naruto: How about we do a part where these huge bad guys try to attack team 7 on their mission and Sasuke tries to be cool and gets beat up and then comes the awesome Naruto, future Hokage, to save the day! He beats the bad guys up and they run home while pretty women come up to Naruto and ask to be his girlfriend! *dreamy look*

Everyone else: No.

Sasuke: How about we do something where Naruto is a bigger loser and Sasuke, the great avenger comes in to save his team and they find Itachi and Sasuke defeats his less godly older brother. While his brother cowardly asks forgiveness?

Sasuke fan girls: Yay! Sasu-kun!

Itachi fan girls: Noooo! You can't hurt 'Tachi-sama!

Wisteria along with characters and some staff: No.

Kakashi: How about-

Wisteria: No.

Kakashi: *whines* You didn't even hear what I had to say!

Wisteria: Fine, tell me the parts of your idea that have nothing to do with Icha Icha.

Kakashi: Nevermind.

Wisteria: We are running out of time...this session will continue onto the next chapter! In the mean time think of something!

Everyone: Right!

Japanese: English (just in case!)

genin: low rank ninja

-san: form of respect put at the end of someone's name like Mr., Mrs., Ms., etc.

Yamabuki: just a random last name don't worry 'bout it

jutsu: skill or ability


	11. Chapter 10

Hi! Hello! Hola! Aloha! Guten tag! Konnichiwa! Bonjour! Bonjourno! etc. etc. How are my readers today? Thanks for loyally waiting for me to post this chapter! I've been trying to make these chapters longer, but alas, they're still to short! Gah! I will keep trying to make them longer.

After tallying up the numbers, the next place to give my thanks to is...Australia! Yay! Thanks!

Also thanks to some of my loyal reviewers. Your comments and praise help me keep on with this story.

So thanks to:

**Happyfish**

**Twisted Musalih**

**Musical Cake**

**BloodyAyame23**

**silverwolffighter00**

**Freddie4153**

**...and many more**

Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Haruno ran up to her younger teammates. Naruto waving his arm around like an idiot, while Sasuke glanced at her before quickly turning his head away with a "hn".

"Morning." Haruno said.

"Good morning Haru!" Naruto yelled. "Can you believe we're going on our first ninja mission outside of the village today!" He yelled out slowly. Haruno figured that Naruto wanted to boast it to the whole village. With his voice the village probably heard every word and were quickly telling others about it.

"How long were you guys here?" Haruno asked.

"Ever since sensei told us to be here!" Naruto ranted. "He said to be here at six and he's not even here! It's almost nine!"

"Hm, figures. I was right again." Haruno muttered under her breath. A poof went off behind her to reveal her sensei and their ward who seemed a bit sick.

"Yo"

"Yo? Don't yo us! You're late again!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I was showing Tazuna around the village." Kakashi said falsely apologetic.

"Whatever." Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from his sensei.

"I assume you are all ready to go?" Kakashi asked. The three genin affirmed his question. "Alright, let's-" the ground beneath them began to shake cutting off Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Tazuna.

"Is it an earthquake?" Naruto.

"No. I've seen this only two other times. _This _is a lot worse than an earthquake." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke and Haruno gulped. They think they knew what their sensei was talking about and it isn't going to end well.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei what is it? You're making me nervous." Naruto spoke quietly for once.

"It's-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A fan mob!" Kakashi answered, his visible eye widened in size. The genin flinched in shock, their mouths gaping in horror.

"RUN!" Naruto cried.

"No, it's too late for that!" Kakashi sighed.

"NOOOOOO!"

"SASUKE-KUN! HARUNO-KUN! KAKASHI-SAN!" Various aged females along with a few males were running straight for them. At this rate, they weren't going to survive.

Kakashi looked to the ground in defeat before turning to his team. "Gentlemen," he said, "It was an honor serving with you guys, but it appears that our end is near."

"NOOO! SENSEI!" Naruto and Haruno cried. Sasuke just stared at him in morbid shock.

"Brace yourselves." Kakashi cringed.

The others squeezed their eyes shut waiting for the onslaught.

"KYAAAAA!"

Naruto was battered by hundreds of bodies trying to get to his teammates before being trampled and finally thrown out of the masses. He was bruised and bloody and knocked unconscious.

Tazuna, who was a foreigner, wasn't as beat up as Naruto was. The mob mainly pushed him around until he too was out of the crowd.

Kakashi was surrounded by women and a few men between their 20's up to their 40's. Many wished him luck in his team's first mission. He was given many gifts. Others asked of his new team and how he was handling them. Most asked for a date when he would come back which Kakashi rejected all in a placating manner.

Sasuke was bombarded by the academy school girls. There were a girls up to their late teens and early twenties. He was constantly asked for a date when he would return. They showered him with gifts and means of affection. He was drowning among the hugs. He rudely dismissed the girls and ripped them off of him. The girls eventually turned against each other for his attention and Sasuke was left in the middle. Several girls ran over to Naruto to warn him of his impending doom if anything were to happen to his Sasuke before running of to the Haruno crowd to do the same.

Haruno was probably in the most odd situation. Instead of being hit head on by the crowd the crowd stopped a few feet away and uttered a synchronized hello, which Haruno politely returned. The younger girls swooned before flushing a dark shade of red. Haruno also noticed that there were some villagers who she didn't get to bit farewell to. She received many gifts and anticipatory goodbyes. She returned a few hugs and handshakes causing many of the people to pass out in joy. She also noticed that some of Sasuke's fan girls came to bid him a goodbye as well. Instead of harsh threats as they were planning to give out, they became instantly charmed by his politeness and kindness and wished him good luck on 'his' travels. He was then quickly asked on dates which he politely refused, the girls didn't hold it against 'him' and figured they'd try again on a later date.

The ragged team joined together again. Naruto groaning in pain while he rubbed a sore spot on his arm. Tazuna just stared at the dissipating crowd in awe. Kakashi had his hands filled with gifts as he laughed nervously. Sasuke glared in anger as he threw the gifts he was given on the floor, glaring at them like they would burn with one look. Haruno, the most calm one, placed her rather large pile of gifts on the floor before rummaging through it and taking out three sealing scrolls, which she used one to place her gifts in. She handed the other two to Kakashi and Sasuke, the former in thanks and the later sighed slightly before thanking her.

"Well, that was quite a goodbye party, huh?" Kakashi spoke.

"NO! IT WAS NOT!" Naruto screamed. "I got beaten up by a bunch of girls because they didn't want their wimpy Sasu-kay to get hurt because of me! If Sasuke gets hurt it's his own dang fault! Besides you all get gifts and no one even gave me one!" he moped.

"Naruto be quiet. It's too early to deal with you." Kiba said as his team and team 10 came to see them off. The blond haired female of team 10 ran to Sasuke before latching on to his arm and squealing, while Sasuke tried to get her off of him. The blue haired girl of team 8 walked slowly up to Naruto.

"Um, uh, Naruto-kun I ,uh, made this for you!" Hinata squeaked as she handed Naruto a gift.

"Wow! Thanks Hinata!" He grinned at the shy girl who flushed a deep red.

"Y-you're we-welcome. I ha-have something for you too, um, Haruno-chan." She said handing another gift to Haruno.

"Thank you Hinata-san." Hinata nodded as her face grew even redder and looked to the ground.

"Atta girl Hinata. Taking your first step already." Kiba said wrapping his arm around his teammate who was ready to pass out from how red she was. Just then, Naruto's stomach growled.

"You didn't eat, huh, Naruto." Shikamaru stated before looking back at the clouds.

"No. Dang it! I'm hungry! Hey Choji! Give me some of your chips!"

"No way! It's not my fault you didn't eat!"

"C'mon! I'm gonna die! Of hunger!" Naruto cried.

"Here Naruto." Haruno handed him a lunch.

"Haru..." Naruto trailed off with tears in his eyes.

"I made it myself," Haruno smiled underneath her bandages. "I thought you'd be hungry since you probably woke up 'late' and didn't eat anything." She said with a pointed look at their sensei. Who sweat underneath the scrutiny of her gaze.

"Thanks Haru! You're the best!" Naruto said before jumping his best friend in a hug before letting go and opening the lunch. The other teams, except for Ino who was still clinging to Sasuke, surrounded Naruto eagerly waiting to see what was under the lid. Different food items were inside the box.

"Wow! That looks amazing!"

"It appears to be well made."

"It smells delicious~."

"Hey! Give me a piece!" They began to pluck pieces from Naruto's lunch all of them sighing at the taste.

"It's so good~!"

"It's delicious."

"We should get Haruno to cook for us!"

Haruno turned to her other teammates. Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi looked up at her.

"Here. I made lunch for all of you as well. You too, Tazuna-san." She said handing them a lunch.

"Thanks, kid." Tazuna said as he took one.

"No thanks, Haruno. I ate well this morning, but thank you anyway." Kakashi said before ruffling the pinkette's hair.

"Here Sasuke." She said handing the last box to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could reach the box and thank his teammate, Ino took the lunchbox and tossed it aside. Luckily, nothing fell out as the lid was still intact on the box.

"Hey! Who do you think you are trying to give a lunch to my Sasuke, huh, pinky?" Ino said with a glare.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san. How are you?" Haruno asked politely.

"Fine. Now answer my question." Ino said, not getting rid of her glare.

"Hey Ino, back off." Kiba growled.

"Stay out of it dog boy!" Ino yelled back.

"Leave Haru alone!" Naruto.

"Um, Yamanaka-san, uh, please do-don't hurt Haru-chan." Hinata.

"Ino." Shikamaru.

"C'mon Ino just leave her alone." Choji.

"Yamanaka-san. I would advice you to think twice about this." Shino.

"Will you all stay out of this!" Ino turned back to Haruno. "Well, pinky? You gonna answer or what?"

Sasuke tore Ino's grip from his arm. "Don't talk like that to her." He said with a freezing glare.

"But, Sasuke I-" Ino whined. She huffed and turned to Haruno. "I bet you enjoy watching me seem like the bad guy here, huh? Well, just know this! Sasuke doesn't have time for pink haired weirdos! He's gonna end up with me! Got that!"

Haruno blinked and started to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny pinky!"

Haruno wiped the tears that started to run down her eyes. "Ah, hah, ha~. I-" Haruno tried to hold in her giggles. "I thought that everyone knew? I guess you didn't listen to Hinata-san." Haruno chuckled.

"What?!" Ino demanded. "Tell me!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah! Some pink-haired girl who thinks she has a chance with my Sasuke!"

Haruno let out another laugh. "Yamanaka-san, I am not a girl."

Ino looked shocked. "What?"

"I am Haruno Amarante." Ino looked shocked and finally noticed the similarities between what she thought was a girl and Haruno-kun from the academy days. The others finally realized that it was the boy from the academy that they were looking at not a new pink haired girl.

"Haruno-kun, but Sasuke-kun said 'her'..."

"Ah, about that," Haruno said while rubbing the back of her head. "See there was supposed to be a girl in our group right? Well, I look the girliest so that makes me the pretend kunoichi of this team. The boys are trying to get used to thinking of me as a girl, which was why he called me 'her'." Haruno smiled.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY HARUNO-KUN!" Ino threw herself to the ground asking for forgiveness.

"Eh?!" Haruno was startled by her actions. "It-it's alright Yamanaka-san."

"No! It's Ino-chan!" Ino pouted at Haruno.

"Ah, er, right ah, Ino-chan."

"Yay!" Ino latched on to Haruno's arm. "You called me Ino-chan!"

"There is some crazy stuff going on," Tazuna said as he watched the kids interact.

"Mmhmm," Kakashi said before turning another page to his little orange book. He looked up to his team. "Alright you three, it's time to head on out."

"Right! We're coming sensei!" The pink and yellow haired genin said their goodbyes to their friends while Sasuke tried to peel a sobbing Ino from his torso. They all laughed except for Ino, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru before the three teammates ran off to their sensei's side.

* * *

My chapters are just a messed up jamble. The next chapter will be Team 7's journey!

In the meeting office...

Wisteria: Alright then. Any new ideas?

Ino: How about one where the gorgeous Ino Yamanaka gets even more gorgeous and is the most amazing kunoichi ever. Oh, and Sasuke and Haruno fight for her affections~. Along with all the other handsome men in the ninja world~.

Everyone, especially Wisteria, Haruno, and Sasuke: NO.

Ino: *huffs* Whatever, it's gonna happen later in the fic anyway.

Wisteria: *whispers* Not as long as I'm the authoress. *the guys that heard snicker, Ino doesn't hear* *louder* Anything else?

Zabuza: How about we make one where Kakashi dies by my hands and-

Wisteria: We can't. Too much plot line change. Besides, the Kakashi fans will kill me. I would like to live and see the next week thank you.

Zabuza: Dang it.

Wisteria: Anyone else?

Itachi fan girl: How about one where Itachi-sama makes his appearance and beats everyone! Oh! And he takes his cloak and shirt off somewhere in the middle of the action-y part! And we can see his smexy self!

Itachi fan girls squeal. Some pass out with nosebleeds.

Wisteria: Hmm.

Sasuke: No!

Wisteria: *turns to Sasuke before turning at the team with a glare* Who let him back in here! Security!

Sasuke: No! Not again! *thrown out by security*

Wisteria: Anyway... Although we would probably get really good ratings for that, we can't because it will completely shift our plot line and even though I would like to, I believe Itachi-san is uncomfortable with that. So it is with great pity, that I decline.

Fan girls whine. Itachi lets out a shaky breath in relief.

Japanese: English (just in case)

sensei: teacher

genin: low rank ninja

-kun: form of endearment usually put at the end of a boy's name

-chan: form of endearment usually put at the end of a girl's name

-san: form of respect like Mr., Mrs., Ms.


End file.
